


tmw you're waiting in front of one elevator and the other one opens

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swaplust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Drugging, Fontcest, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Toby, Incest, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Pills, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Fuckening™, and sleep, and you're coming with me, because, blizards, dubcon, pill that makes you go into an artificial heat, this is entirely self indulgent, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, until it's not, why stop at sleeping?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: An overshot teleport and a blizzard sticks the Swap bros in Pink and Grape's company for the night. Stretch has his eyes on his horny alternate the entire evening, only to find out Pink wasn't who he should have been worried about.Read the tags.Soon to have a legit title. Maybe. I dunno, I might keep it.





	tmw you're waiting in front of one elevator and the other one opens

**Author's Note:**

> so i was sitting around, trying to think of an actual fucking plotline for pessimistic, when this just popped in my head for no goddamn reason. 
> 
> Yay for self-indulgent smut! 
> 
> the swaplusts haven't established nicknames yet, so if "Sans," or "Papyrus" is mentioned, it's meaning the Swaplusts. Papy is and always will be Stretch because it's too fucking cute.

Stretch was exhausted. As much as he loved his little brother, he did  _not_ enjoy being forced to chauffeur him around alternate universes like some multi-dimensional taxi cab. Not only did he have to stop at 3 different universes today, it also seemed the only reason Blue wanted him to tag along was so he could input the coordinates for him. Being ignored for the entire day had him more than a little  ~~jealous~~  bored. All he wanted to do was go home and crash in his bed for the next undetermined amount of time.

Which is what he planned to do as soon as he got the damn door open. The key was just  _refusing_ to go into the lock. 

"--and  _then_ , Edge said my cooking skills were beginning to rival his! Can you believe it?!" Blue's constant chattering wasn't helping him that much either. 

"Sure can, bro. After all, you are the Magnificent Sans."

The key fell out of his hand, dropping into the snow and easily sinking down into the snow. He'd  _never_ find it. With a growl and a spark of magic to his fingertips, the door was unlocked.

"Did you just break our door?"

"No. I opened it." he gave him a sideways glance, a corner of his mouth tilting up into a grin as he turned the knob.

"Sans~ We have company," Both of the brothers jolted at the sudden voice, and for a split second Blue thought it was Papy. Their gazes snapped to the scantily clad skeleton sprawled across the couch comfortably. 

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" He ignored the light swat from Blue, staring down his alternate with a death-glare. He only smirked back with half-lidded eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," All heads in the room turned to the kitchen doorway where a Sans stood, one hand firmly planted on his hip, one holding a wooden spoon. "You didn't even tell us you were coming! Now I've got to set the table for four." Stretch winced at the thought of spending the rest of their evening here.

"That's not necessary. We were just leaving. We must have overshot our universe." Papyrus had a grip on Blue, trying to pull him out the door despite the protests. Of  _course_ Blue would want to stay and get to know another Papyrus  ~~to replace him~~ and another Sans. 

"Oh, but you  _must_  stay! It'd be rude to leave when I've already offered you in," Sans seemed almost hurt, purple eyes flickering over the two of them. "Besides, tacos are almost ready." 

Blue was out of his grip and across the room almost instantly after the mention of tacos. They both raced back into the kitchen, giggling like schoolgirls.

"Well, looks like you're staying," Stretch huffed, glaring back over at the new Papyrus. "Do shut the door, you're letting all the warm air out." 

* * *

 

Stretch's eyes had not left Papyrus  _all_ evening. He watched his every move, his every expression. Stretch  _knew_ he had less-than-innocent intents with his brother. He wasn't stupid, he knew just what universe they'd landed themselves in.

And Papyrus would periodically look back at him, a lazy grin on his face and a chuckle in the back of his throat like he  _knew_ something Stretch didn't. And they'd stare each other down until something caught their attention. 

He just wanted to go home. But,  _no,_ Papyrus decided to eat as slowly as possible, stalling the dinner for as long as possible. And  _"It would be rude to leave before everyone's finished eating!"_

He was out of his seat the second Papyrus shoved the last bite between his teeth. "Well, it's been a lovely evening, but it's time Sans and I were getting home." 

"Aw, but, Papy," Stretch had a hand around Blue's, pulling him out of his seat. Maybe he was being too grouchy, too demanding, but damned if he was going to spend a night in  _this_ universe. 

"Aww... If you really have to go," Sans stood up to lead them out the door, he looked almost as saddened as Blue was. Stretch felt that much worse. "You guys'll have to come back sometime! This was fun."

"Yeah. Sure," he could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his own statement as he was opening the door.

Or. At least. Was  _trying_ to open the door. 

He pressed his full weight against it, feet scrabbling against the carpet. It wouldn't budge. He huffed a breath.

"Looks like there's at least 4 feet out there," Stretch glanced over to where Sans was standing on the couch, bracing against the windowsill. "Guess you are staying after all!" Sans clapped his hands together, hopping down off the couch. 

* * *

 

Stretch has to give Sans credit. He seemed genuinely sorry they ended up stuck here for the night. He made up for it by being the most gracious host he could, keeping them entertained despite the lack of things to do. He'd even managed to find a PG movie, despite the gratuitous ammounts of pornos. ( _"Papyrus'." he said with a huff, looking downright disgusted by his brother's choice in entertainment_ )

And maybe his alternate was growing on him. It was nice to actually have something to do for a change. For once, he found himself having fun in another universe. That doesn't mean he kept Papyrus arm-length from his brother at all times. He still didn't trust him.

"Honey?" But yeah, he was definitely growing on him. 

"You have to ask?" Stretch snickered, taking the bear-shaped bottle from him, suckling on the cap. He faintly registered the tingle in his mouth as he drank from it.

"I dunno, you could have been one of those ketchup drinkers," Stretch mock gagged at that "I know, crazy right? Some of the things our alternates drink." 

Stretch tssked and  looked over to where Sans and Blue were doing a puzzle on the floor, sighing fondly. "You know, it surprises me how much your bro is like mine."

Papyrus chuckled deeply, a deep, hypnotizing sort of sound. "He's the best, isn't he?" 

Stretch yawned, leaning back against the couch. His limbs felt heavy all of a sudden. "Yeah.."

"Tired?" he seemed amused. Stretch opened his mouth to reply, another yawn tearing through him. "Sleep. I'll make sure your bro doesn't get into too much trouble."

Fuck, he can't  _sleep._ He can't leave Papyrus alone with Blue, who knows what he'd pull while he was asleep. But his body seemed to disagree with his mind, eyes lidding as he stared at Papyrus uncertainly. "Don't... touch him."

"I won't." 

* * *

 

Stretch had always been a light sleeper. The slightest shuffle could jolt him out of a deep sleep, though that doesn't mean he'll make an effort to get out of bed if he was.

So when he felt his legs being fiddled with, he almost immediately jolted forward, only to find himself stopped by his hands bound above his head. "Hey!" he kicked his free leg at his alternate, who only snickered, catching it mid-air.

"You're awake already?" He pinned Stretch's right leg down with his body, so he could return to binding his left one. 

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go!" he tried desperately to yank his legs out of Papyrus' grip.

"Quiet, don't make me have to gag you." It was a warning.

"I knew you were up to trouble, your brother is going to be so pissed when he finds out about this!" Stretch took no heed to it.

Papyrus faltered before throwing his head back in raw, unbridled laughter. It took a good few minutes for him to calm down, and he was still giggling as he moved to bind Stretch's other leg.

"W..what's so funny?" 

"You still think I'm the one behind this," Papyrus crawled up his body, face hovering just inches above Stretch's. "When you actually had your eyes on the wrong guy the entire night." His eyes widened in realization, struggling against his bonds with renewed fervor, head turning to shout for his brother.

And then there was something in his mouth, muffling his cries and aching his jaw. "I did tell you I'd gag you," Papyrus sighed moving off of him. "If you're good, though, maybe I'll help you take care of your little problem before our brothers get up here." A long phalanx slid slowly into his entrance, causing Stretch to jolt in fear and shock because  _when had he formed his pussy?_

"You're so wet. I guess you're getting off on this more than you'd like to admit?" He tried to spit out a denial through his gag, trying his damnedest to move away from Papyrus. "You're so empty. Well, I'll just have to fill you up."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hurry along Chapter 2? Comment! It really helps the writing process <3
> 
> oh yeah and go follow me on tumblr
> 
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


End file.
